Little Princess
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Alucard, the No Life King, has a little blonde child running the halls of his castle. She's his soon-to-be fledgling, give or take a decade. The vampires of his court have to be nice to her, have to think happy thoughts, because if they don't… Well, Alucard is not known for being The Impaler for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Princess**_

_**Ketti:**_Not my longest chapter ever or anything, but, psh. At least I'm posting again. XD A multi update because my fuzzy vision made it harder to focus on writing. I have a few ideas for this story for at least two more chapters. XD Inspired by the tea party in Juballi's Lost In The Dream. I can't help it if I like that one. *shifty eyes*

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

The No Life King sat on his throne, looking over a scroll delivered scant moments ago when there was a small _thud_ as something impacted with the double doors. He glanced up curiously, and watched as a little blonde child, surely no more than four, scampered into the room, giggling like a fiend behind her hands. The little girl wobbled for a moment as she stumbled on her skirts, and the courtiers watched with bated breath as she caught herself and jumped up the steps to the throne. Silence filled the vast throne room, all eyes on the little girl as she gave the King a gap toothed smile. "Ca'd!" She squealed, arms reaching up towards him, "Up, up!"

One of the Ladies took a step forward, hand outstretched, perhaps to stop the King from striking the child, only to stop in amazement as he bent at the waist and scooped the girl up into his lap. "Ca'd!" She repeated, bouncing eagerly on his knee, "Mummy told me to..." she paused, face screwed up in thought, "ask fo' a … fwiend. What's a fwiend?"

The King chortled, the sound dark and menacing to his court, and stood with the little girl tucked into the crook of his arm. "A friend, Little One? Hmmm…" He tapped his chin in thought, ginger gaze sweeping the Lords and Ladies who all froze and took a step back, eyes averted. He focused on the one who had reacted to the child's presence at his feet, and strolled in her direction.

"Lady Linwood," he purred, "can you tell the girl what a friend is?"

She swallowed, gold eyes darting about nervously before she straightened to her wholly unimpressive height, gloved hands fisted in her matching gold skirts. "Of course, m'lord."

Turning to the child in his arms, she smiled, dainty fangs glinting in the light of the vast room, "What's your name sweetie?"

The toddler blinked solemnly at her before giggling and waving excitedly, "My name is Sewas!"

"Hello, Seras," she curtsied, "the King tells me you want to know what a friend is," she announced with playful solemnity. Seras nodded excitedly, while the Vampire King watched with an amused twist of his lips.

"A friend," Lady Linwood began, "is a very special person, who cheers you up when you're sad, and will always play with you when you're bored or lonely. Having friends is a wonderful thing, Lady Seras."

Seras gasped in awe and looked up at the King, blue eyes wide with delight. "Can I have a fwiend?"

He tipped his face down to her, red meeting blue, and then he smiled – and a few of the watching gentry gasped in fear – his own fangs much larger and more impressive than Lady Linwood's. "Of course you can," he purred, squeezing her just a bit tighter, "can't she?" He looked up at his court with a menacing glare, and they all gulped nervously before nodding fervently, voices jumbled together in their chorus of agreement. "You see, Little One?" He cooed sweetly, "they'll be your friends."

Seras clapped her pudgy hands together and laughed, the sound angelic and pure. "Fwiends! Fwiends for Sewas! Yaaay!"

"Indeed," he hummed, petting her little head indulgently. "Now, Seras," he began, tone serious, "why don't you go play with your new friend? I have work to do."

Seras pouted a bit, but nodded obediently, and held her arms out to Lady Linwood, fingers wiggling. "Tea pa'ty!"

"Yes," he agreed, staring over her head at the Lady with a vicious smirk twisting his lips, "go have a tea party with your new friend."

Lady Linwood trembled, but bowed her head, curtseying once more as she reached mildly shaking arms out for the child. "Of course," she agreed, "we'll gather all your dolls, Seras, and have a grand tea party. Won't that be fun?"

The four year old clambered up the Lady's arms to wrap her tiny ones around the brunette's shoulders, waving behind Lady Linwood's back as they exited the throne room.

Silence followed their exit, and the King returned to his throne to finish reading the missive, as if nothing had happened.

In the back rows, some of the courtiers stirred with whispers; _Who's that human child? Shh! Do you want Him to hear? Not so loud! She's His pet. Haven't you heard? No, I've been out of the country the past two decades. Well, her family has a blood debt to Him, and His Royal Highness decided he wanted the girl for his next bride. He's been grooming her since birth to be his perfect little toy._

He cleared his throat meaningfully for quiet and the room went deathly still as he looked over his scroll at the crowd of nosy nobles. He smirked nastily and waved a hand dismissively, "Court is dismissed. Get out."

"Of course, m'lord," they chorused in unison, bowing and curseying in synch as the more important Titles left first.

The No Life King watched them go before beckoning his scribe over and dictating his response to the plea for aid.

Whoever said that being a King was all fun and games was clearly an imbecile; it was hard work and listening to old geezers who filed the papers and did the math for him so he needn't bother. He had to keep his land safe from the greedy paws of neighboring countries and kingdoms, and from itself. His rules were strict, but fair – no one was above the law, no matter their rank.

He took great pleasure in handing out the death sentence personally, and his bed was never empty should he but open his doors.

And yet, there was still something missing. He heard the tinkle of childish laughter trickle down the halls, and his lips twitched.

Ah, yes, what fun he'd have with his Little Seras. What fun indeed.

Seras woke with a gasp, blue eyes watering with tears as she whimpered and clambered out of bed, little fist clenched firmly around the end of her blanket. Her Mummy and Daddy were asleep in the other room, and their door was locked. Sniffling, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and scampered down the winding hallways to the throne room, tears wetting her cheeks and dripping down her chin. The door was shut, but she pounded her little fists on it, and it opened for her without a sound. Stumbling on the gem of her blanket, she fell and cried out as she skinned her knee.

Little shoulders shaking, she cried until large hands scooped her up under the armpits and she clung to Card's chest, sobbing. "I had a bad dream."

He clucked his tongue and patted her head, gliding across the hall back to his throne where he settled her into his lap, fingers running through the five year old's hair soothingly. She sighed, and sniffled again, burrowing deep into the slightly cool warmth of his chest. Her leg didn't hurt anymore.

Cracking an eye open, she waved shyly to the King's guests before hiding herself in the folds of her blanket, fears and tears soothed by Card's presence.

He hummed and brushed the bangs from her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his sleeve, "Hush," he cooed, "Monsters shouldn't be afraid of other monsters."

Seras blinked up at him sleepily, then giggled, giving him her best 'grr' face. He nodded and she grinned, still missing one of her canine teeth.

"The Boogie Men are scared of the King," Seras announced solemnly, "Card's the biggestest bestest monster ever!"

He chuckled lowly and patted her head, pressing her against his side, "That's right, Little Monster. Now, go to sleep, or you'll be cranky in the morning."

Seras yawned and snuggled closer, eyes closing obediently as she listened to the emptiness in his chest. Her Mummy and Daddy's chests thrummed with a _boom, boom, boom_ but Card didn't. He was the biggestest and bestest monster, he didn't need anything silly like a boom-boom-boom in his chest to protect her.

Within moments she was asleep, and the King leveled a hard stare at his court.

"If you wake her, you won't live to regret it," he purred the threat casually, hand resting on the child's head, and the courtiers shifted nervously, nodding silently in obedience to his command. No, none of them would speak above a whisper for fear of their unlives.

The King's little Princess slept through the remainder of the night, and he personally carried her back to her bed as dawn approached.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little Princess**_

_**Ketti:**_So, I didn't quite make five updates yesterday. Let's see if I can hit two more today! (1/3) This chapter helps lead into more of the ideas I have for the rest of the story, and it's just adorable. Hopefully three and up will be longer, but we'll see what the muse says. _(This is actually a rewrite of the second half, my computer froze, and didn't save the right version. Ugh.)_

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

"Would you like another cookie?" Lady Linwood asked as she held out the plate, her dainty white gloves holding steady despite the slight tremble around her mouth as her golden eyes flicked to the mousy brown haired bespectacled male at her side. He raised his empty tea cup to her in a salute as he crossed his ankle over his knee, reclining comfortably in the tiny child sized seat.

Seras nodded and took an almond cookie from the plate, biting it daintily, and patting her chin with the napkin in her lap.

Mister Bear coughed into his hand politely before continuing his story about The Great War, and his role as the Commander at the battle of Bloodwell Hill. Seras nodded as she listened to him tell of his own soldiers' bravery and sacrifice s they were overrun by the enemy's lycan pack.

"Oh enough of this terrible slaughter! This is a tea party." Lady Linwood scolded the giant of a man, who looked disgruntled, his bushy mustache quivering as he was interrupted.

"I thought it was interesting," Seras admitted, as she finished her cookie and took a sip of her tea. Lady Linwood frowned but didn't reply.

"Princess Seras, I daresay that ladies shouldn't enjoy such rough speech," the bespectacled man spoke up, a newcomer to her tea party, his silver eyes made her think of the morning fog. "What would the King say if he knew you were talking about killing men and bloody wars?"

Seras shrugged. "I think the King would like me to talk of blood. He is a vampire after all." She admitted as she poured herself another cup, and the bespectacled man chuckled knowingly.

"But Mummy and Daddy would say that blood and death are grownup things, I suppose."

As if on cue, her Mummy's voice called for her from down the hall, and she canted her head to the side, listening.

"Seras! Dinnertime! Come and wash up!" Seras hadn't realized how late it was! She stood and curtsied to her guests. "My Mummy calls, so I must leave. Please excuse me," she said politely, giving another curtsey for good measure. Not only would her parents hate for her to be impolite, but she was a princess after all, and the King would have expected her to be setting a good example for the other vampires in the kingdom.

Her guests, of course, nodded and bid her good night in equally polite tones as the little girl picked up her skirts and ran from the room, her dress slippers making not a sound on the stone floor. She didn't have to go far before she met her Mummy in the hall and she jumped into her arms with a squeal, laughing as she was tossed up and caught, spinning a few times for good measure. "Mummy!"

"Hello, luv," her Mummy said, nuzzling their noses together, "c'mon then, it's time for dinner."

Seras nodded, and snuggled happily against her Mummy's side as she was propped on the familiar hip and taken into their private quarters. They had their own little kitchen! And Seras had her own room, and her parents had theirs, and they had their own little house within the castle walls.

Her Daddy was here at the table and Seras waved excitedly to him, despite seeing him just that morning. He grinned, waving back, and opened his arms for a hug. She leapt from Mummy's arms to her Daddy and snuggled in close to him, tickling her cheeks on his beard.

They had a grand dinner, Seras' favorite stew and delicious bread, and when that was done her Mummy picked her up and walked her over to the bed, tucking her in with a story.

"Night, Mummy, night Daddy." Seras chanted as they stood in the doorway. Her lids closed over blue eues and she lay her head down on the pillow.

* * *

The sneaky child waited for her parents' door to close, listening for any noise from their room. She waited, counting the seconds and minutes until she was sure they were asleep. Pulling her pillows together under the blankets, she slid off the bed and pulled on her favorite blue and white dress with the puffy sleeves. Biting her lip to muffle her giggles, Seras crept carefully to her door and pressed her ear to the wood. Nothing.

Pushing it open very slowly, she closed it just as softly, taking quick but silent steps down the small hallway and out their rooms to the main hall where she passed a few servants who gave her odd looks. She greeted them with a smile, waving as she scampered to the nearest window.

The moon was just rising out of view, and she grinned in triumph, laughing quietly as she ran down the halls, taking a left to veer away from the throne room to the grand dining room.

Screeching to a halt just shy of hitting the double doors, one of the guards crouched down to her level to meet her, "Hello, Little Princess. Do your parents know you're awake?"

Seras grinned, mischief glowing in her sky blue eyes as she giggled and shook her head. He chuckled and nodded, opening the door for her, and she slipped into the vast room with ease, running up the length of the great big table to the King's great big chair. She scrambled up the three steps, nearly tripping on her own skirt, and just barely avoided stepping on Baskerville's tail. The dog regarded her with vague interest before putting his head back down on his paws and she patted the soft fur of his forehead before scrambling up his back, using the hound as a foot stool to reach Card's chair. He was talking with someone, and she wobbled a bit as she stood on Baskerville's back before tipping forward and crawling into his lap, large hands securing her balance and tugging her into place as her feet slipped.

The person Card was talking to sucked in their breath sharply and Seras turned her head to observe a very pretty man with glasses staring at her. Seras blinked, then giggled, realizing the man was actually a Lady, but she wore a man's shirt and breeches, though they looked very nice and fancy on her.

Suddenly shy at interrupting their conversation, Seras buried her face against Card's side and peeked out at the Lady with one eye, waving her fingers in greeting.

"That is a child," the Lady spoke, and Seras frowned a bit. Of course she was a child, did the Lady think she would be a monkey?

"Yes," Card purred smugly as he petted her hair, and she hummed happily, leaning into the touch, "she is."

Seras observed with some alarm as the Lady glared at her, and she whined, pushing herself closer to Card, wondering what she did wrong. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she sniffled.

"How cruel, Sir Integra," he purred, voice silky and low, menace dripping from every word, "you made her cry."

"Child!" The Lady-called-Sir snapped, and Seras jumped, eyes wide, lower lip trembling, "get away from that _monster_."

"No!" Seras shouted petulantly, grabbing a hold of Card's cape and pulling it around herself defiantly. "You're not the boss of me," she sniffed, raising her nose in the air, "I'm a good girl, and I only do what my King says. So there!" She stuck her tongue out rudely, and jumped when the Lady-called-Sir made a move towards her, cringing against Card's side as he laughed.

"You see, Sir Integra?" He mocked, "she quite likes it here. Don't you Seras?"

Peeking up at him, she grinned, showing off all her teeth – no gaps for her! – and reached up to pet his cheek as he looked down at her, his own impressive fangs bared in his mirth. "My King is the best King," she chirped, "the biggestest and bestest monster!"

He chuckled lowly, and his deep laugh made her bones tickle, pulling her against him possessively with one arm, the edge of his cloak still wrapped around her like a blanket.

The Lady-called-Sir hissed something under her breath, but Seras ignored her. She was mean! Seras didn't want to play with her at all.

Card reached for his golden goblet to take a sip and Seras perked in interest, trying to see over the rim. She was kinda thirsty.

Standing on his thigh, she barely reached his chin as she wobbled on tip toe, trying to look into the King's cup. His chest rumbled with laughter as he lowered it for her, and the mean Lady-called-Sir gasped, making a disgusted noise. Seras inspected the red liquid curiously, "What's that taste like?"

"It's not a drink for children!" The Lady-called-Sir snapped, but Seras looked up at her King with wide curious eyes. His lips twisted with dark humor, and his ginger eyes gleamed. "Would you like to try a sip and find out?"

"Yes, please!" Seras chirped, and she felt all the eyes on the room turn to her, but she was used to that, and ignored it as he held the cup so that she could bring the edge to her own mouth, taking a tiny sip.

It was salty! And tasted weird, kinda heavy and tangy, and she didn't like it. Making a face, she pushed it away, "Ewie."

Card laughed so hard she nearly fell out of his lap, the sound covering Integra's sigh of relief at Seras' reaction to the blood, and he set the goblet down on the table. "It's an aquired taste, Little Monster."

"Oh." Seras paused, "what's a-…uh-qui-erred?"

"It means you need to be older," he grinned, a bit of red staining his teeth, "before you start to like it."

"Oh," Seras repeated, then made a face, "I like sweet things more than salty."

There was a murmur of laughter around the table, and Seras blinked, wondering what she'd said.

The talking started back up again, and Seras yawned, feeling rather tired suddenly. Curling up in Card's lap, she tucked her head against his arm and pulled his cape over her. She was too sleepy to stay up, and Mummy and Daddy would be mad if she slept in…

* * *

Sir Integra glared heatedly at the No Life King as he held the slumbering child to him, like a lion cuddling a lamb. "You've fallen to new lows, vampire."

He looked utterly amused as he turned his hellish gaze upon her, "Insulting a ruler in his own kingdom. How foolish. Then again, you Hellsing always have been an amusing lot."

"She is a child!" Integra hissed, glacial stare burning holes in the undead monster's skin.

He smirked at her, licking his fangs obscenely, "Yes," he agreed, "but not for much longer. Another decade or so will change that."

"What's stopping me from taking her from you?" Integra asked coldly, Walter standing at hr back.

Alucard, Dracula, Vlad Teppes, the No Life King, whatever title he called himself, he was still a monster. He sneered at her as he held the girl closer to himself, "What makes you think I'd let you? And even if you did succeed, do you think she would stay with you willingly? You heard her," he purred, "she's a good girl who listens to her King."

Integra felt disgust boiling in her chest and she stood, the farce of a dinner over with, and she felt the eyes of his unholy court pinning her to the spot. "You're a damned thing, hellspawn, but the girl can still be saved. She is an innocent, a child! This is not the last you will hear of us." She threatened lowly before turning her back boldly on the vampires, Walter at her side as she departed the castle.

So much for negotiations, the monster would never change. Once a monster, always a monster.


End file.
